<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking And Entering by itschaosupthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917330">Breaking And Entering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere'>itschaosupthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangs, M/M, Mafia AU, Series, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What light through yonder window breaks?<br/>After the Park family take down Byun Gikyung's empire, Chanyeol has somewhere important to be and it might mean climbing up a balcony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbound [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking And Entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third part babyyy!<br/>Just for a little bit of context: in between the last part and this one, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been talking to each other a lot through text. As it says at the start, it's now been about three weeks since Baekhyun was "held hostage" at the Park's house.<br/>With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next installment. I think there will be either one or two more parts to this series, depending on how the next one pans out. For now, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Weeks Later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Shits gonna hit the fan tonight, lie low</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>K, let me know whats happening</p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Will do.</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>Be safe Chanyeol</p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Why? You worried about me?</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>Don’t flatter yourself</p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>I’ll take that as a yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Joonmyun’s been arrested</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>Oh my god</p>
<p>Shit</p>
<p>Anyone else?</p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Just him and his posse</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>What about my Dad?</p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Working on it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PCY:</p>
<p>Ur Dad made run forit, domino club ended, don’t call police, heading home</p>
<p>BBH:</p>
<p>What?! What’s going on?!</p>
<p>What’s happened Chanyeol??</p>
<p>Chanyeol?!!!</p>
<p>Chanyeol answer your fucking phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byun Gikyung may have been in the wind, but as far as the security detail guarding his house were concerned, everything was business as usual. Despite this, there was still limited time before that all changed once the bastard got hold of a phone or a computer.</p>
<p>There were two cameras at the back gate. One well aimed throw of a rock had the camera on the left in a sorry state. It was enough to be able to sneak up undetected and pick the lock on the gate. Within the grounds of the Byun estate, there was little place to duck and cover since most of it was just gravel pathways, but there was at least one row of neatly trimmed hedges to run alongside and peek over the top of at the men stood by the back entrance. Two guys, one with a holstered pistol, the other with a mug of presumably coffee, both backlit by the warm light coming from the inside of the house.</p>
<p>The entryway appeared to lead into a kitchen or a utility room – there was a small glimpse of a sink through the door left ajar. On the floor above, all lights were out except for one in the far-left corner. It was hard to tell what kind of room it was, but it would have been a safe bet to assume a bedroom given the balcony and curtains.</p>
<p>But was it the bedroom Chanyeol was looking for? There was only one way to find out.</p>
<p>He kept low, creeping quietly along the hedges, finally taking a deeper breath when he reached a pair of large trees with thick trunks he could more easily hide behind. He sat for a second or two, forcing himself to ignore the pain in his side, it probably wasn’t that serious. He knelt back up again and took a glance over the hedge. He had nearly reached the corner of the house but there was a short stretch of pathway between him and another massive oak that sat beneath the balcony. He looked back at the guards near the doorway – still chatting, didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon. He mulled over his immediate surroundings instead and found a decent-sized rock, one that could fit comfortably into the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>On the count of three, Chanyeol span around, launching off the ground just slightly to put force behind his almighty lob of the rock. It whipped through the air, gaining momentum with the spin out of Chanyeol’s hand, getting higher and further across the grounds. In a brief moment of panic, Chanyeol wondered if he’d actually thrown it too hard and that it would end up landing outside of the garden walls, but that fear quickly dissipated when the rock smacked straight into a stone fountain, reducing the wing of an unsuspecting cherub to rubble. Chanyeol clapped his hands over his mouth when laughter bubbled up to the surface, though, it was unlikely the guards would have heard him in their haste to find out what had just happened.</p>
<p>But there wasn’t time for giggling, it was now or never. Chanyeol sprang out from behind the trees and pelted across the garden to his next checkpoint. Without hesitating, he found footholds in the trunk and began lifting himself up into the branches of the enormous tree, trying to rustle as few leaves as possible. That tactic fell short when he grabbed hold of what he thought was a sturdy branch, only to snap it clean off with minimal force. The mistake cost him his balance and Chanyeol scrabbled for purchase on something that could take his weight, all the while jiggling leaves in every direction. When he finally managed to take hold of a stronger branch, his heart was hammering out of his chest and there was a fine layer of sweat across his back.</p>
<p>He peered out to see if his bumbling had drawn the attention of the guards, but from what he could tell they were still inspecting the broken fountain. It wouldn’t be long before they figured out which way the rock had been thrown however, and with that in mind Chanyeol hurriedly continued his climb, finding it easier to power through the pain in his body than to try and be careful. He could feel blood trickling down his left arm.</p>
<p>A few branches had woven themselves through the gaps in the balcony stone over time, which was helpful in getting onto it, although Chanyeol still managed to trip over and scrape his knees. With a sigh, he got up and dusted himself off. A couple of grazes were nothing compared to the state he was already in. He took another quick peek down into the garden. Sure enough, the guards had started strolling in the direction of where he’d thrown the rock – or thereabouts. Chanyeol turned his back on them and eyed the door in front of him.</p>
<p>There was no way he could have found the right room, surely? But it was the only one with a light on and it made sense for only one person to be still left in the house and still awake. The one person he had come for. In any case, Chanyeol wasn’t just going to knock and hope for the best. He spotted a section of the window which the curtain inside wasn’t quite covering and went to take a look. Even with his face pressed up against the glass and his eye peering right through the gap in the curtain, it was still hard to make out what was going on inside the room. All Chanyeol could see for a certain was the side of a bed. He stayed pressed against the window, nose creating clouds with his breath, waiting for movement, waiting for some indication that he’d got the right room.</p>
<p>But eventually, it wasn’t what he could see that gave him the much-needed clue, it was shortly after he felt his phone vibrate that he heard a familiar voice yell ‘<em>for fucks sake Chanyeol!</em>’ and he smiled.</p>
<p>Tentatively, he tried the handle of the glass door and released a breath when it clicked open with hardly any noise. Chanyeol pushed the door wider and took a glance into the bedroom, his caution prevailing only in case there was anyone else in the room. To his relief, there wasn’t, there was just a boy sat on the floor by his bed, fixated on his phone screen, and Chanyeol had about ten seconds to simply look at Baekhyun before the latter noticed his moving door and subsequently, the figure just outside.</p>
<p>“Ch-Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun flung his phone across the carpet and leapt up from the floor. He pelted across the room to seize Chanyeol’s arm and pull him inside, slamming the door shut after him. “Oh… oh my god… you’re here, you’re ok, you’re… bleeding!”</p>
<p>“I’m alright.” Chanyeol brushed him off, finding himself a little dumbstruck by his own actions as everything suddenly caught up to him at the sight of Baekhyun. He’d taken off as soon as they knew they weren’t catching up to Gikyung, left his family as they’d pleaded with him to get patched up at the hospital, and he’d bolted across town in a “borrowed” car to get to Baekhyun’s home. Now here he was, not yet acknowledging why he’d done it.</p>
<p>“No, <em>look at you</em> Chanyeol! What the hell happened?!” Baekhyun’s concern was quickly being replaced by the fury he’d held in his last few texts.</p>
<p>“Well they weren’t going down without a fight.” Chanyeol started smirking but Baekhyun’s glare had it wiped from his face.</p>
<p>His voice went a little softer. “How the fuck did you even get up here?” He took one of Chanyeol’s hands and inspected the bloodied and bruised knuckles. Chanyeol did his best not to wince too obviously.</p>
<p>“Tree. Think the adrenaline had something to do with it. Although… reckon that’s wearing off now.” He let out an involuntary grunt as his body began to ache with renewed vigour. The grunts continued as Baekhyun guided him to sit on the ottoman at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>“First, you’re going to tell me where you’re in the most pain, and then, while I sort that out, you’re going to explain everything that happened tonight.” Baekhyun commanded, leaving no room for discussion on the matter.</p>
<p>And so, after lifting up his t-shirt to show off a potentially broken rib, Chanyeol began recounting the night’s events.</p>
<p>They’d be given forged deeds to the Domino club and an incorrect address, but they’d anticipated the former and laughed at the latter. They’d been scouting this place out for months, making sure they knew it better than even Byun Gikyung himself. So when the clock struck ten that evening, the mob boss was more than a little surprised to find himself and his cronies completely trapped in their own base of operations. That’s when everyone started getting handsy with guns and knives. Some of them had tried to run, of course – Joonmyun being one of them – but the police had already been tipped off to every hideout, every safehouse, every nook and cranny they might try to squeeze themselves into. So, Joonmyun and his pals had been shoved into an arrest van, hissing and spitting and screaming about the Park family. But Gikyung, it seemed, always had some means of escape prepared, and the slippery prick had got away.</p>
<p>“Owowow!! That <em>hurts</em>, Baekhyun!!”</p>
<p>“Stop being a baby.” Baekhyun flicked his forehead, the brief sting actually a reprieve from having a pair of tweezers digging into a gash on his arm. “I’m getting the shrapnel out. I seriously don’t believe you just climbed up that tree.”</p>
<p>“Well I could I have just waltzed through the front gate and rang the doorbell, but where would the fun in that b- OW!!”</p>
<p>Baekhyun had flicked him again. Harder this time. Although he was done with the tweezers, so that was something at least. Chanyeol was halfway through a sigh, however, when a new and much more alarming pain shot through his bicep.</p>
<p>“<em>Son of a bitch</em>!!” He breathed in quickly through gritted teeth, free hand digging like a claw into his leg. “You could have fucking warned me!!”</p>
<p>“You can climb up a tree with a sprained ribcage but you can’t handle a bit of antiseptic on a cut?” Baekhyun levelled a raised eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>Chanyeol glowered. “Want to know what it feels like?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed as he deflated. “Sorry.” He was much gentler as he adhered the gauze and bandage. When the wound was sufficiently dealt with, he moved his eyes across the rest of Chanyeol, particularly over the cuts and bruises on his face, his small soft hands coming up to very gingerly touch the areas of concern. When their eyes met, he pulled away, seeming embarrassed. “I’m… I’m really glad you’re ok.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol eyed him, gauging his expression. There was sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun began fiddling with the first aid kit he’d retrieved from his bathroom. “It’s just been a crazy night hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Heh yeah.” Chanyeol lightly snorted. ‘Crazy’ was one way of putting it. “But at least you got to stay here where it’s safe… for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Safe, yeah. Content? Relaxed?” Baekhyun shook his head. “After that first message, when you told me that it was all happening tonight, I… I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t eat anything, I couldn’t go to bed, I couldn’t even sit still for five seconds!”</p>
<p>“Because you’re worried what’s going to happen to you and your family now?”</p>
<p>“No! Chanyeol-” Baekhyun suddenly got up, throwing down the piece of bandage he’d been messing with. His hands went to run through his already frazzled hair and spots of pink flushed across his nose.</p>
<p>“Then what?”</p>
<p>“I was worried about <em>you</em>, you idiot!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’s mouth snapped shut. He’d joked before about Baekhyun worrying about him, but it never once crossed his mind that the latter actually <em>would</em>. Chanyeol hadn’t dared to hope that Baekhyun would ever care about him like that.</p>
<p>He tried for a smile, hoping he could lighten the mood since the distraught look building on Baekhyun’s features wasn’t one he enjoyed. “But everything’s ok, I’m alright.”</p>
<p>And then a single tear slipped out from Baekhyun’s left eye. He was staring at Chanyeol, but his gaze seemed far off, as if he was looking at a version of Chanyeol that wasn’t there. “I thought I…” He shook his head and furiously brushed away the tear, sniffing with purpose. “I… I’m stupid.”</p>
<p>“Baek, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked for the second time, more desperate for a real answer now. With a groan and wince, he managed to stand. His muscles had started to seize up, but he ignored the aches in order to stand closer to Baekhyun, put a grazed and purpled hand on his shoulder, and capture his eye contact once again. “You’re not stupid.”</p>
<p>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered, his voice cracking as he looked over Chanyeol’s battered face once more. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He confessed.</p>
<p>“What?” Chanyeol gasped, a shocked smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“I thought if it was all going to be over tonight then, well, that’d be it. Your family would be done with mine and-”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Chanyeol interrupted. “You thought once we’d taken down your father, I’d stop seeing you?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun went wide-eyed and sheepish, finding it difficult to continue looking up at Chanyeol. “Well… I just… I figured-”</p>
<p>He was cut off this time with a kiss. Chanyeol leaned in hastily and pressed as meaningful a kiss as he could to Baekhyun’s lips, hoping it would say everything that he didn’t have the words for yet. Baekhyun let out the smallest soft whimper when they parted, but Chanyeol remained in his personal space, gently leaning their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere, Baek.” He curled his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, the soft texture of his sleepwear a comforting thing to hold.</p>
<p>It was even more soothing to have Baekhyun in his arms, bundled up against him, sharing his warmth. It was a strange sort of contradiction to feel so safe and calm when <em>he</em> was the one wrapping himself around Baekhyun, as if it should have been the other way around to make sense. But it did… make sense. And that was a notion Chanyeol had been coming back to a lot lately. Every time the other boy entered his head, things just felt right.</p>
<p>He unfurled slightly, only so that he could look down into Baekhyun’s eyes. He let out a nervous little chuckle. “I’m not going anywhere, but the guards outside are probably still looking for me.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up. “Shit.” He chewed on his bottom lip briefly as his brain whirred. “If they haven’t got word from my father or anyone left from the Domino club, they’ll be patrolling all night.”</p>
<p>“I’d be surprised if the news hasn’t reached them by now.”</p>
<p>“Well one of them will probably come up soon to inform me of what’s going on, but after that we shouldn’t be bothered again. You should err… you should stay here tonight, until I can get you out safely.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea.” Chanyeol replied, smothering a large grin.</p>
<p>But Baekhyun was smiling at him. Smiling and trailing his hand down to entwine their fingers, gently swinging back and forth, the coquettish expression playing on his features enough to say everything it needed to. Baekhyun didn’t need to start batting his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip, the message had already been received loud and clear, but Chanyeol enjoyed watching him anyway. He let his grin work it’s way back onto his face and released a chuckle as he finally pulled Baekhyun flush against him to lock their lips back together.</p>
<p>They moved back towards the bed, the kiss becoming messier and heated as their pulses began to race, the embrace only breaking when Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun’s sweatshirt up over his head to match his own bare chest. His fingers quickly sort out the disrupted brown hair, weaving in to keep Baekhyun’s lips right where he wanted them. Chanyeol felt the mattress at the back of his legs and momentarily forgot his injuries as he tumbled down with Baekhyun on top of him.</p>
<p>“<em>Oof</em> aw fuck.” He grunted and hissed in pain.</p>
<p>Baekhyun rapidly scrambled up off of him. “Oh god I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>But Chanyeol took hold of his arm and tugged him back onto the bed beside him, then finding a much more comfortable position in hovering over the smaller body. “It was my fault.” He said, punctuating it with a kiss. He slipped his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, tasting him, melting him. Until a thought occurred. “This is the second time we’re having sex with one of us injured.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckled. “Let’s not make it a habit.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol leaned in, his grin millimetres above Baekhyun’s. “No promises.”</p>
<p>Their kisses became even more messy and passionate as the rest of their clothing began to disappear onto the carpeted floor. Baekhyun sighed melodiously as Chanyeol pulled down his underwear with his teeth and immediately began licking and kissing around the areas he’d exposed, tongue going right down between Baekhyun’s testicles and laving at the sensitive spot just below them. He soon found his way to his entrance and began a torturously slow dance with his tongue to open up the muscle, Baekhyun quivering at every sensation.</p>
<p>“Have you got-?” Chanyeol broke off with a grin when he looked up to see Baekhyun already holding out the lube. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol crawled back up the bed when his fingers were coated, leaning over the smaller body beneath him, eyeing up every flushed inch of skin as he did so. He stared at Baekhyun for a moment, registering the colour of his eyes, then brought their lips back together as he gently pushed a finger inside him. He used their kiss as a distraction while adding a second, mimicking the rhythm of their lips and tongues with the pulsing off his fingers in and out. He didn’t go too fast or to slow, it wasn’t about speed, it was about brushing every nerve ending and teasing the hole to open of its own accord. He wanted Baekhyun enthralled in waves of pleasure that would have him aching to be filled.</p>
<p>And it seemed to work.</p>
<p>“Ch-Chanyeol I need you.” Baekhyun gasped. His body was undulating as he worked himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, his own digits fisting into the latter’s hair for stability. “Please… I’m ready.” His voice was so breathlessly wanton that Chanyeol had no choice but to obey.</p>
<p>He removed his fingers and quickly lined up, spreading more lube on his cock. Again, he felt the urge to look into Baekhyun eyes and did so, maintaining that contact as he began to push inside. It allowed him to see the look of ecstasy flicker to life on Baekhyun’s face that he had induced, and Chanyeol felt himself throb, now even harder than he had been before. He tried his best to keep their gazes locked but it was difficult to do once he started building momentum with his thrusting hips. Plus, Baekhyun was throwing his head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open to release his moans. It seemed he’d grown accustomed to Chanyeol’s size since their first encounter.</p>
<p>Chanyeol gasped and groaned into Baekhyun’s neck, occasionally nipping his skin. The tightness surrounding his cock was overwhelming and he found himself loosing control of his lower half as it seemed to know what it wanted, driving harder and faster to the finish line. He grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s sinfully delicious thighs and pulled them up around his waist, finding a new angle to pound into that had Baekhyun reaching higher pitches and clawing at the bedsheets. Chanyeol’s wounded body was beginning to scream in protest at the exertion, but he couldn’t stop now. Not now. He was so close. So close!</p>
<p>“Ah faster! AH!” Baekhyun yelled, his legs locking around Chanyeol’s back to hold him in place. He’d started fisting his own cock but was having trouble keeping hold of it with the way his body was jerking. “D-on’t s-stop!”</p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m g-… <em>aah Baekhyun</em>!” Sweat was dripping into his eyes and he was pretty sure his arm was bleeding again, but Chanyeol didn’t care. His hands were gripping Baekhyun’s hips hard enough to bruise and his hips were moving at a furious pace, but he was nearly there… nearly there… “<em>Baekhyun!!</em>”</p>
<p>“AAH <em>ah</em>!!”</p>
<p>As soon as Chanyeol’s cum starting shooting inside him, Baekhyun found his own release. They rode out the high together, squeezing every last ripple of pleasure out of their joined bodies, until Chanyeol’s injuries finally got the better of him and he had to collapse down onto the bed. He blindly reached over to try and pull Baekhyun closer, accidentally slipping his hand between the latter’s legs and feeling his own cum running down Baekhyun’s thigh. It would have been enough to get him hard again were he not so spent. He chuckled instead and managed to open his eyes this time, finding Baekhyun nuzzling in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding on my sheets.” He murmured against Chanyeol’s lips.</p>
<p>Chanyeol snorted. “It goes nicely with all the other liquid.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun snickered and pressed their lips together a few more times. “I meant to say you’re bleeding again, so do you want me to fix that?”</p>
<p>“M’already fixed.” Chanyeol mumbled, half-delirious as exhaustion took hold. He distantly heard another laugh and some words… but that was it before he dropped into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was light when Chanyeol woke up, he knew immediately due to the sunrays beaming straight across his face. Squinting, he adjusted his vision to take in further details and noticed that Baekhyun was rummaging in his wardrobe. The second thing he became aware of was how much pain he was in. The ache from just sitting up a little made him wince and lose his breath.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Baekhyun cheerily called to him as he crossed the room, a pile of clothes in hand.</p>
<p>A soppy smile twitched Chanyeol’s cheeks. “Morning.” He watched Baekhyun move around, eyes half-lidded in contentment until he realised what the latter was doing. “Are you packing?”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Baekhyun replied, tucking several balls of socks into the free space of a suitcase. “My father rang me.” He finished what he was doing and went to sit beside Chanyeol on the bed. “As yours probably has as well – your phone’s been buzzing a lot.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol blinked several times, then decided to rub the sleep out of his eyes, wishing he could do the same to his brain. “Two questions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“First, what did your father say?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “He told me he’s on a business trip and won’t be back for a month. I played along, obviously, but the amount of bullshit he was spewing made me cringe. He said I shouldn’t bother anyone at the company because they’ll all be “very busy”.”</p>
<p>“Or in jail.” Chanyeol smirked.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Second question – why are you packing?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun began to smile. He shuffled closer and made himself more comfortable lying alongside Chanyeol with his head propped up on his hand. “I’ve decided to take you up on your offer of running away.” He said. “Well… more like finally putting some distance between myself and my family. Now seems like the perfect opportunity to do it since I’m basically on my own now anyway.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol was beaming before he’d even stopped speaking, Baekhyun’s words like music to his ears. “That’s amazing! What’s your plan? Where are you going to go?” He asked eagerly, making the other boy chuckle.</p>
<p>“I figured there’s no way my father is going to be able to recover his legitimate business while he’s on the run, so I might as well call myself CEO now. I’ve already transferred funds to a new account which I’m going to use to buy somewhere new for myself. In the meantime, I am going to go to a safehouse, I just haven’t decided where yet.”</p>
<p>“Damn you’ve been busy this morning.” Chanyeol exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Well it’s nearly noon so…” Baekhyun said offhandedly.</p>
<p>“Huh?! Did I really sleep that long?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughed. “I think you needed it. Anyway, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s brilliant.” Chanyeol said honestly. “What made you decide to do all this?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun briefly looked down, but he resolutely found Chanyeol’s eyes again. “I’ve been caged up so much, I never really thought I had choice in whether I could leave and have my own life. But now that his gang’s fallen apart and he’s running from the law… I feel free.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol carefully unfurled his arm from under the blanket, disregarding the ache that came with it, and gently curled his fingers around Baekhyun’s. “You<em> are</em> free. Your life is your own and I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Baekhyun snuggled in closer.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Chanyeol squeezed the fingers in his grasp.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled and didn’t say anything for a while until, “He’s my father… but I hope he never comes back.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol could see the consternation in Baekhyun’s face even though his gaze had turned downcast once again. He didn’t know what the right thing to say would be, unable to imagine what it must be like to have such a torrid relationship with a parent. He kept their fingers interlocked, sensing that it was a comfort, and leaned in just enough to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. He didn’t expect the next words that came out of the latter’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I’ll be happy if I have you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol gawped as Baekhyun looked back up at him. “Me?”</p>
<p>“No, Rilakkuma. Yes you!” Baekhyun used said toy to whack Chanyeol round the head with. “You’re an idiot.” He said through laughter.</p>
<p>“Where did he come from?” Chanyeol muttered, taking hold of Rilakkuma who must have been buried between the pillows somewhere. His attention was forced away from the teddy when Baekhyun suddenly grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. “Mm I like that.” He said happily, going back in for more.</p>
<p>“I like you.” Baekhyun said between kisses.</p>
<p>Chanyeol began to chuckle though he couldn’t seem to stop connecting their lips. “That’s a relief. I thought it was just me with a massive crush.”</p>
<p>“That<em> is</em> just you. I’m far more dignified.” Baekhyun had worked his way on top of Chanyeol, resting lightly across his torso for better access to his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you’re weak for me.”</p>
<p>“Tell that to your face, Heart-Eyes.”</p>
<p>“Are we going to keep this up or have sex?”</p>
<p>“Call it a draw?”</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's getting a little more soppy now hehehe<br/>Your kudos and comments on this series mean so much, thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>